The Apartment (Remake)
by BabyRiihyun
Summary: Seoul, tempat di mana kenangan indah sulit dilupakan. Di sinilah kisah cinta ini bermula... KyuMin fanfiction/YAOI/chap 3 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

**The Apartment (Remake)**

Chapter 1 **"Menang Undian"**

**Cast:**

-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Choi Siwon  
-Kim Ryeowook  
-Lee Hyukjae

.

.

**Length : **Chaptered

**Genre : **YAOI/LOVE ROMANCE, LITTLE HURT, OR ETC.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : kyumin and other cast belongs to God, parents, and fans, but the story is purely mine

**N/a**: ini adalah FF remake pertamaku yang diambil dari sebuah novel karya 'Vindi Prachmitasari' yang berjudul sama, Cuma ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit dirubah, aku harap kalian enJOY~ dengan FF ini *bow

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV'**

"Tadddaaaaa…!" kata Ryeowook sambil membentangkan sebuah surat di hadapanku

"Apa?!" kataku cuek

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya kesal

"Dibaca dulu dong..!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menarik surat dari tangan Ryeowook yang biasa aku panggil Wookie sahabatku kemudian membacanya dengan suara lantang.

"Selamat atas terpilhnya saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai pemilik salah satu ruang apartment di Seoul, Korea Selatan."

Tanpa menggubris kata-kata dari surat itu, kulipat saja surat itu seperti tidak peduli dengan maksud dan tujuannya. Ryeowook yang melihat tingkahku, sontak berteriak keras, menyadarkanku dari sikap cuek yang selama ini menjadi senjata andalanku.

"Sungmiiiiinnn….! Are you kidding me?!" katanya sambil menggoncang-goncankan tubuhku. "Ngerti tidak sih isi surat itu?" lanjutnya kesal

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua tanganku sebagai tanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "What?" tanyaku cuek (lagi)

Ryeowook pasrah. Ia termasuk sahabat ku yang cukup sabar dengan segala rasa cuek yang kadang-kadang muncul di saat seseorang membutuhkan keseriusan.

"Honey, kamu dapat apartment di Korea Selatan. Itu artinya kamu bisa datang kapan saja menempati apartement itu. Kamu pemiliknya. Ngerti sekarang?" jelas Ryeowook memperlambat kalimatnya.

"Whhhaaattttttttt?!" aku menutup mulut tak percaya. "Maksud kamu, aku dapat sebuah apartement beserta isinya di luar negeri?! Negeri 'winter sonata?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan menarik napas panjang

"Oh My God! Wookkiieeeeeeee!" tanpa pikir panjang aku memeluk tubuh mungil sahabatku dan melompat-lompat sampai orang-orang yang melihat kami tampak heran.

Aku dan Ryeowook duduk di salah satu bangku dekat pusat perbelanjaan besar di Yokohama Jepang. Sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai itu. Kabar itu merupakan kabar terbaik kedua dalam hidupku setelah lamaran seseorang suatu hari nanti.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memenangkan sebuah undian iseng yang sepertinya tidak mungkin aku menangkan. Namun keberuntungan memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Di antara berpuluh undian yang diikuti baru sekali ini keberuntungan ada di pihakku. Aku menang. Sebuah apartement yang kuyakin sangat mewah itu telah menungguku di Seoul.

**~^0^~**

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku. Aku menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dengan sedikit tampang selidik. Aku menyadari suatu kejanggalan " Wookie, seingatku, tidak pernah tuh aku ngirim atau ikut undian apartement di Korea Selatan. Kenapa aku bisa dapat yah?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaanku. Aku curiga dengan senyumannya yag penuh rahasia mirip Monalisa itu. Aku hafal betul tingkah sahabatku denga ekspresi seperi itu

"Wooookkkkiiiieeeee….!" Aku mengguncang tubuh mungilnya penasaran.

"Iya, iya, iya. Aku jujur sekarang. Sebenarnya aku yang daftarin kamu di undian itu. Tanpa sepengathuan kamu, aku masukkin deh nama kamu menjadi salah satu kandidat yang memperebutkan apartement itu, aku pingin liat kamu itu senang dengan berjalan-jalan ke negeri impian kamu itu, buka hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Yokohama saja, apa kau tidak bosan eoh? Kamu ini ka nada keturunan Korea, masa sekalipun tidak pernah ke sana" jawab Ryeowook hati-hati

"Terus, kapan kamu masukkinnya?" tanyaku menyelidik

"Aku belum selesai cerita tuan putri" tampang judes mya langsung mengarah padaku

"HEY.. aku namja, jangan panggil aku seperi itu, panggil aku pangeran tampan" ucapku narsis

"Untuk apa? Kau kan tidak menyukai yeoja, dan satulagi kau tidak tampan, kau cantik Minnie ku sayang" seru Ryeowook sembari mencubit kecil pipiku

"aaiisshh terserah cepat lanjutkan ceritamu" tagihku

"Kamu masih ingat kan waktu itu aku pernah ngajak kamu buat ikut ke salah satu meet and great nya Super Junior bulan lalu. Tempatnya di salah satu dome di yokohama."

Aku memicingkan mata, berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook dan kemudian mengangguk pelan "Yaa, aku ingat. Terus kenapa?"

Ryeowook menghembuskan kembali nafas kejengkelannya, "Sabar dulu dong! Aku mau cerita" katanya kesal

"Iya, ni mulut udah aku tutup sekarang." Kataku sambil menangkup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

Ryeowook melanjutkan ceritanya. "Nah.. di situ panitianya mengadakkan undian memperebutkan sebuah apartemen mewah. Dengan kata lain, kamu boleh tinggal bebas di sana. Biaya akomodasi, paspor dan visa sudah mereka urus semua. Jadi intinya, kamu tinggal bawa badan aja ke sana, enak kan" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingat, kamu pernah bilang pingin ngerasain tinggal di sebuah apartemen di luar negeri apalagi di Korea Selatan, so aku iseng aja masukkin nama kamu jadi salah satu kontestan undian itu, ddaaaannn surprise" mata Ryeowook berbinar "Kamu menang Minnie" lanjutnya.

Aku langsung memeluk Ryeowook erat, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan padanya. Jujur aku tidak pernah menyangka khayalan yang pernah kuutaraka padanya ditanggapi dengan serius.

"Terus kamu gimana? Kamu ikut kan? Asyik loh bisa tinggal bareng gitu Seoul" kataku antusias membayangkan kebahagiaan yang akan kami alami.

"Ya tidak lah! Yang kepilih kan kamu, bukan aku. jadi yang tinggal di sana Cuma kamu aja, aku tidak ikut" jelasnya sambil menepuk kedua bahuku.

"Terus, aku tidak bisa ketemu kamu dong? Kalau aku mau curhat sama siapa? Kalau aku mau belanja sama siapa?" kekhawatiran mendadak menghampiriku, bagaimana tidak Ryeowook adalah sahabat ku sedari kami kecil aku memang ada darah keturunan Korea Selatan dan aku bermarga 'Lee' namun aku tidak fasih dalam berbicara bahasa Korea, dan tidak pernah datang sekalipun ke sana sama halnya dengan Ryeowook, kami sudah biasa bersama-sama sedari kecil. Aku hidup dengan eomma dan adik ku dengan cukup sederhana, tidak sekalipun aku meminta pada eomma ku untuk memberikan ku uang berangkat ke negeri gingseng itu karena aku tidak mau membebani eomma.

"Min, kalau kamu mau curhat kan ada telepon sama email. Jangan gaptek deh! Tekhnologi udah canggih! Sayang kalau dianggurin gitu aja" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar dan memaksakkan tersenyum.

Kami kembali berpelukkan. Sejak kenal Ryeowook tidak pernah sekalipun kami berjauhan . ibarat kembar siam, kami kemana-mana berdua. Membayangkan akan berpisah dengannya membuat ku sedih. Entah bagaimana hidupku nanti tanpanya. 

**~^0^~**

"Kamu serius akan tinggal di Seoul? Korea itu bebas banget lho! Walau tidak beda jauh dengan tinggal di jepang. Kabarnya bunuh diri marak di sana, Eomma khawatir nanti kamu terjerumus dengan hal-hal yang tidak baik, Min" kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari mata eomma ku, disusul rentetan pertayaan lain yang semakin membuat ku merasa sangat disayangi

Aku menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal "Mmm, aku di Korea itu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok. Di sana juga paling tidak lama, Aku Cuma pingin merasakan hidup mandiri eomma, udah 23 tahun nih," jawabku membesarkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sayang," kami berpelukkan sangat erat sampai-sampai Sungjin, adikku yang sedari tadi main game beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut memelukku. Aku memandang foto almarhum appa di dinding lalu tersenyum padanya, "Doakan aku, appa" batinku

**~^0^~**

'Bandara Internasiona Gimpo-Jepang'

Informai dari petugas bandara mengatakan bahwa keberangkatan pesawatku satu jam lagi. Di saat seperti ini sepertinya waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Tak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Jepang. Tempat yang pastinya akan kurindukan. Mendadak dadaku sesak "Tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh menangis" doaku dalam hati.

"Sungmin! Di Korea nanti jangan macam-macam. Walau kamu namja tapi Eomma khawatir, jika ada apa-apa kamu cepat telepoon eomma yah sayang." Eomma mengusap lenganku

Aku hanya menangguk dan memeluk tubuh Eomma sambil meneteskan airmata. Aku kemudian berpaling kepada Sungjin "Kamu, jaga eomma, yah? Awas kalau sampai eomma kenapa-kenapa sama kelakuan mu" ancamku sambil memeluk namdongsaeng ku yang masih duduk di bangku Senior high school. Namdongsaeng ku mengangguk pelan "Hati-hati , hyung" ucapnya lirih

"Wookie!" seruku lalu memeluknya. Ryeowook membalas pelukanku erat. "Jangan lupa beri kabar, Minnie, setiap hari oke!" Ryeowook melepas pelukkan dan tersenyum. Sejujurnya aku tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan , seperti yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Siap komandan!" jawabku sambil menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, airmataku mengalir semakin deras.

Aku menarik napas lega, akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Langkahku terasa lebih enteng sekarang. Seoul I'm coming, gumamku lirih.

Mendadak langkahku terhenti, pandanganku terpaku pada sosok yang kini berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri "Jungmo" suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Mau apa dia kesini, batinku.

Jungmo mendekat kearahku. Kini ia berada persis dihadapanku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikkan. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan membelai rambutku dengan jarinya. Belaiannya masih selembut dulu, saat kami masih bersama. Saling mencinta. Tiba-tiba rasa yang dulu pernah ada kini muncul kembali. Namun ingatan tentang rasa sakit yang pernah ditimbulkan olehnya membuatku melepaskan pelukannya.

**TBC**

Mau dilanjut atau tidak nih? Hehehh.. ini novel aku suka banget jalan ceritanya ringan dan yahh gtu deh *plak

Mian masih banyak TYPO maklum lah masih amatiran kalau ngetik kkkk~~~

Kyuhyun belum keliatan ya? Tenang Kyuhyun aman di kamar ku Kok~~~ *kabbuurr

Aku siap digaplok rame-rame soalnya aku belum mampu untuk ngelanjutin FF 'Here I am' sebenarnya banyak banget imajinasi aku Cuma waktu ngetik nya itu loh susah banget.

Yang terakhir aku minta review yah.. aku usahain update cepet kok hehehh

Udah yahh aku mau gangguin Kyumin di kamar siapa tau bisa nyelit kan? *ditendangKyu

Annyeong~~ *lambai-lambai

BLUSHH *NGILANG


	2. Chapter 2

**The Apartment (Remake)**

Chapter 2 **"Ohh… Seoul"**

**Cast:**

-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Choi Siwon  
-Kim Ryeowook  
-Lee Hyukjae

.

.

**Length : **Chaptered

**Genre : **YAOI/LOVE ROMANCE, LITTLE HURT, OR ETC.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : kyumin and other cast belongs to God, parents, and fans, but the story is purely mine

**N/a**: ini adalah FF remake pertamaku yang diambil dari sebuah novel karya 'Vindi Prachmitasari' yang berjudul sama, Cuma ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit dirubah, aku harap kalian enJOY~ dengan FF ini *bow

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SUNGMIN POV

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di Bandara Internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan. Menginjakkan kaki di Seoul benar-benar membuatku ingin melompat – lompat saking senangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang kulakukan saja aksi gila ku itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orag lain, toh di siini tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku.

Seperti dugaanku, kini semua mata menatap aneh terhadapku. Aku langsung menghentikan aksi gilaku, karena jika tetap kulakukan orang-orang pasti akan memanggil petugas bandara dan mengaggap aku adalah orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Meski banyak tatapan aneh, segera saja aku kabur naik taksi yang sudah berada di area bandara untuk mengantarku ke apartemen yang kumaskud.

~^0^~

Setelah sampai di apartemen yang kutuju, tiba-tiba aku menemukan hal aneh. Seingatku, Ryeowook bilang kalau apartemen yang akan kutinggali adalah apartemen mewah. Tapi kenapa yang ada di depanku kini berbeda. Sebuah apartemen standar yang biasa aku temui di Jepang. Apa mungkin supir taksi tadi salah mengantarku? Atau mungkin penyelenggara undian itu telah membohongiku?

"Morning, do you speak English?" tanyaku pada pria paruh baya yang menjaga meja resepsionis.

Dia hanya diam memandangiku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada buku Precakapan Bahasa Korea Sehari-hari yang Ryeowook berikan padaku. Katanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika menemui seseorang tidak mengerti bahasa inggris

"Annyeong haseyo" kataku pelan sambil mengeja huruf nya, susah baget, batinku mengeluh.

"Jonen Lee Sungmin imnida. Japan wassemnida. Jonen..-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kata, pria paruh baya itu langsung berbicara padaku.

"Ms. Sungmin? From Japan? Wow nice to meet you. We have been waiting for you!" kata pria itu bersemangat

Aku tercengang melihat pria paruh baya itu begitu lancar berbahasa Inggris. Bukan karena bahasanya, tapi karena kepintarannya membohongiku, berpura-pura tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris yang kuucapkan tadi. Dan apa tadi dia bilang Ms? Ayolahh dia ini orang yang kesekian kalinya salah mengira ku bahwa aku ini namja bukan yeoja.

"Yes. It's me Sungmin. Nice to meet you too, jusonghabnida.. nan namjayeyo" ujarku pada pria paruh baya itu, dia tampak terkejut mendengarnya

"Ohh I'm sorry for that Mr. lee" ucapnya

"gwaechanna, sorry, your name?" tanyaku

"Kang Jun suk"jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya,a ku menyambut uluran tangan dari Mr. Kang jun suk.

"Maaf, apa benar ini jalan Yeoksam-dong?" tanyaku

Mr. Kang hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku tadi.

"Ruang apartemen anda sudah menunggu. Silahkan lewat sini," lanjutnya

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Berarti benar, ini aparetemen yang akan diberikan padaku. Jujur ini jauh dari khayalanku. Aku menarik napas dan berusaha menerima kejutan ini dengan lapang dada. Aku langsung mengikuti saran Mr. Kang melihat lihat ruangan yang akan kutinggali.

Namun Mr. Kang harus menerima telepon, aku hanya diberikan kunci masuk serta nomor kamar yang akan menjadi apartemenku 137, dilantai 5. Aku bergegas masuk lift yang tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga di latai 5. Setelah berjalan 10 langkah dengan gontai, aku menemukan nomor kamar yang dimaksud. Kubuka pintu yang terkunci dan masuk ke dalam. Aku mengerang. Seluruh badanku seperti mau rontok semua. Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku langsung tidur pulas saat itu juga.

~^0^~

Mataku tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Sepertinya aku merasakan ada yang salah. Kubalikkan badanku dan mendapat wajah seseorang yag sedang tertidur di sampingku. Dengan kesadaran yag belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, tiba-tiba timbul keinginan menyentuh batang hidung sesosok wajah itu. Hiduung yang begitu mancung, rambut yang hitam, bibir nya yang merah dan cukup tebal, kulit wajah nya yang mungkin tidak terlalu mulus da tidak juga terlalu kasar. Seolah aku berada dalam pelukkan pangeran tampan hingga membuatku tertidur lagi.

Namun mendadak otakku mulai bekerja, menyadarkanku akan kehadiran seorang yang tidak dikenal sedang tertidur di kamarku. Refleks, aku berteriak kencang dan menendang orang itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Ddubbbrraakkkkkk….

"Awwww!" namja itu berteriak kencang sambil mengelus bokong nya yang kesakitan dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Korea yang tak ku mengerti

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap diri, jika seandainya namja itu mulai macam-macam terhadapku

Namja itu bangkit dan memandangku tajam. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Kembali ku berteriak kencang. Bukannya menjauh, namja itu justru lari ke arahku dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya sambil berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

"Joyonghae! (diam)" bentak namja itu padaku

Tidak mengeri maksud dari namja itu, aku tetap berontak dan memukul-mukul lengannya dengan mulutku yang terbungkam oleh tangannya.

Namja itu sepertinya kesakitan akibat pukulanku, sehingga akhirnya melepaskan bungkamannya. Aku langsung berlari menjauh.

"YAA… sedang apa kau dikamarku ? kau mau memperkosaku eoh?" bodoh memang kalau aku mengira namja ini akan memperkosaku, secara kita sama-sama namja, tapi kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi kan kalau ternyata namja itu sama sepertiku.

Kucari ponselku yang ada di dalam tas tangan di depan pintu. Sebelum aku mendapatkannya, namja itu seperti mengerti maksudku tadi dan membekap ku lagi.

Karena panik, kugigit saja tangan namja itu sekeras kerasnya. Namja itu berteriak sekencang-kencang nya dan mengaduh kesakitan

"Arrggghhhhh!" teriak namja itu kesakitan

"Huh! Rasakan itu" kataku mencibir

"In English Please!" kata pria itu pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit

"OK. What are you doing in my room? Trying to rape me, huh?" tanyaku kesal padanya

"In your room? This is my room, Noona! I've been here for over year! And now you were sleep in my bedroom, bite me, and you said that I'm going to rape you and said again that this is your room? Nice claim!" kata namja itu sambil menepuk kedua tangannya

"Maaf tapi saya namja jangan panggil saya noona, tapi ini adalah kamarku, apartemenku. Dan aku punya kuncinya," kataku sambil tersenyum sinis. Kutunjukkan kunciku padanya

"Whatever" kata namja itu lalu tertawa

"Hei kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku kesal

Namja itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku melihat aksinya langsung mundur menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba kakiku terhenti. Sebuah dinding menghadangku. Aku terpojok, manakala namja itu tepat berada di depanku sambil meletakkan lengan kirinya yang kokoh di dinding dan sebelah tangannya mengambil kunci yang kupegang dan memperlihatkan nya padaku.

"Nomor ruang apartemen anda, berapa?" tanya namja itu pelan

"Buat apa kau tahu?" jawabku sinis sambil menahan hawa aneh yang terbentuk

"Jawab saja!" desak namja itu

"137." Jawabku sambil membuang muka

Namja itu tersenyum da langsung menarik tanganku menuju pintu kamar.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku!" seruku meronta

Namun namja itu tidak menggubrisnya, ia tetap menarikku ke arah pintu keluar. Sesampainya di sana, ia membuka pintu itu memperlihatkan nomor kamar yang tergantung di depan pintu

Mulutku menganga tidak percaya. 173. Nomor yang terpasang di kamar apartemen ini. Berarti aku telah salah masuk kamar apartemen. Aku langsung menutup mataku malu. Untung saja hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi di sini, kalau saja terjadi seluruh bumi dan seisinya seakan-akan siap menggencetku seketika.

Namja itu langsung memasukki kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa barang-barang ku dan meletakkannya di depanku. Ia kemudia tersenyum dan menunjuk kamar apartemen sebelah. Aku menengok mendapati nomor 137 terpampang di depan pintu

Buuukkkk

Namja itu langsung menutup pintu kamarnya denga keras

Aku tertunduk lemas. Kuangkat barang-barangku dan membuka pintu kamarku yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar namja kejam itu

Aku bersandar di balik pintu dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

**TBC**

Haiii datang bawa chap 2 nihhh… gimana… gimana? Masih banyak typo ya? Maaf deh aku kurang jeli

Oke makasih banget buat yang udah review di chap sebelum nya, dan minta review lagi dong untuk chap ini. Boleh ya boleh yah… *harus boleh * maksa..

Jeongmal gomawo for

**KobayashiAde, choi leo goo, abilhikmah, deviyanti137, Park Heen, sitapumpkinelf**

Okelah aku mau nemenin Kyumin dulu di kamar..

Annyeong~~~~

BLUSHH *ngilang


	3. Chapter 3

**The Apartment (Remake)**

Chapter 3 **"Bad Day"**

**Cast:**

-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun/Gui Xian  
-Choi Siwon  
-Kim Ryeowook  
-Lee Hyukjae

.

.

**Length : **Chaptered

**Genre : **YAOI/LOVE ROMANCE, LITTLE HURT, OR ETC.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : kyumin and other cast belongs to God, parents, and fans, but the story is purely mine

**N/a**: ini adalah FF remake pertamaku yang diambil dari sebuah novel karya 'Vindi Prachmitasari' yang berjudul sama, Cuma ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit dirubah, aku harap kalian enJOY~ dengan FF ini *bow

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV'**

Suasana jalan Yeoksam-dong sangat ramai. Beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri, terdapat sebuah minimarket. Segera kupercepat langkahku ke sana.

Setelah selesai mencari apa saja yang ku butuhkan, aku segera menuju ke meja kasir. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40-an menjadi penjaga kasirnya. Kembali aku mengeluarkan buku percakapan bahasa Korea, sebagai antisipasi seandainya wanita itu tidak dapat berbahasa Inggris.

"Good afternoon, annyeong haseyo!" kataku ramah sambil tersenyum pada wanita itu dan meletakkan semua belanjaan ku di meja kasir.

"Annyeong haseyo!" balas wanita itu ramah.

Seorang namja bertopi juga mendekati meja kasir dengan belanjaannya. Aku memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Kemudian aku teringat ada satu barang yang belum kubeli.

"Jankaman gidaryo juseyo!" kataku sambil menuju rak cemilan. Setelah mengambil secukupnya, aku berlari kembali ke meja kasir, bermaksud menggabungkan seluruh belanjaanku dengan barang-barang yang kuambil tadi. Namun, namja bertopi itu malah mengambil semua belanjaan yang kutinggalkan tadi dan membayarnya. Setelah itu dengan cuek ia melangkah pergi. Aku termangu tak percaya.

"Belanjaanku! He takes all my stuffs!" kataku pada yeoja Korea itu

Yeoja itu hanya kaget, tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnyadan berlari mengejar namja itu. Namun aku masih memiliki satu belanjaan yang belum ku bayar. Setelah membayarnya, aku langsung berlari ke luar minimarket dan berniat megejar namja bertopi itu.

Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengejar namja itu, namun aku tidak menemukan jejaknya sama sekali. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. 'Sial' umpatku.

Semua belanjaanku raib dibawa namja misterius itu. Tapi tunggu wajah namja itu sepertinya kukenal. Tapi siapa, di maa? Di Korea ini yang ku kenal hanya Mr. Kang dan namja kejam tetangga sebelah. Dan-

"Pria itu! Pasti dia!" pikirku

Aku berlari masuk gedung apartemen tanpa memperdulikkan Mr. Kang yang menyapaku. Sesampainya di lantai 5, aku terkejut menemukkan kantong belanjaan tadi telah berada di depan pintu apartemenku. Berarti benar. Namja bertopi yang membawa semua belanjaanku tadi adalah namja kejam itu.

Dengan emosi yang sudah di puncak, aku mengetuk pintu apartemen namja itu dengan keras. Tidak perduli tanggapan penghuni lain yang melihat tindakan ku kali ini.

Namja kejam itu muncul sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya malas dan menatap lurus kearahku.

"Maksud kau apa, mengambil belanjaanku begitu saja" kataku kesal.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum sinis sambil tetap menggaruk kepalanya.

Wajahku semakin geram. Bisa-bisanya namja itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jawab!" bentakku geram

"Dengar! Kau tidak sadar. Tindakanmu di minimarket itu tadi, sudah membuat orang lain mengantri lebih lama. Antrian semakin panjang. 'Noona' ! kami orang Korea tidak suka membuang waktu percuma. Jadi aku ambil saja belanjaanmu!" ujar namja itu enteng

Mendengar penjelasannya membuatku marah apalagi dengan embel-embel "Noona" cihh apa aku kurang tampan sehingga banyak yang terkecoh?

"Tapi bisa kan, ngomong langsung ke orangnya! Jangan langsung main ambil! Tidak sopan namanya!" kataku tidak mau kalah

"Terlalu membuang waktu!" kata namja itu tepat di telingaku

"What! Aarrrgghhh!" aku berteriak penuh rasa kesal lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku mengumpat terus menerus di dalam kamarku. Sambil memeluk guling aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengusir segala kekesalan. Gara-gara namja itu semua mood ku hilang begitu saja. Niat untuk membereskan kamar kali ini sedikit tertunda. Aku akan mengerjakannya hari ini juga tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Emosiku masih labil. Bisa-bisa semua perabotan yang ada akan kupecahkan begitu teringat namja kejam itu.

Setelah bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, mood ku untuk membereskan setiap ruangan yang ada. Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi tanda harus segera diisi

Aku langsung mengambil semua bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas dan berencana untuk memasak sesuatu yang cukup mudah, nasi goreng, dan mie instan. Setelah semua bahan kucampurkan dan mulai mengolahnya, sambil menunggu aku berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan di internet

Selang hampir 30 menit, tiba-tiba aku mencium bau hangus. Aku terlonjak kaget mengingat makanan yang aku masak tadi . tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju dapur dan berteriak melihat kobaran api sudah berada di dalam panic penggorengan. Aku panik dan langsung berlari meminta bantuan.

Refleks aku mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen namja itu

"Apalagi" tanya namja itu malas sambil membuka pintunya.

Namja itu langsung berlari ke apartemenku begitu menyadari ada kepulan asap berasal dari sana

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, kulihat namja itu mengambil tabung gas pemadam kebakaran dan segera menyemprotkannya ke arah api yang meredup.

"Kau mau mati?" kata-kata namja itu langsung menyadarkanku dari kepanikkan. Aku langsung berbalik ke arahnya

"Maksud kau apa?" tanyaku balik

"Sudah jelas kan, apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi. Kau pasti tidak bisa masak, kan?" namja itu menebak. "Jika kau bisa masak, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi," lanjutnya sambil melangkah ke luar

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Apa yang dikatakan namja itu memang benar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Di jepang, eomma dan pembantuku lah yang biasa mengurus semua keperluanku. Sampai urusan perut sekalipun

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi lebih kencang. Rasa malu langsung menyeruak saat itu juga. Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahku sambil menatap ku lurus dengan wajah kesal. Namja itu menarik napas panjang dan berjalan melangkah ke arah ku dan menarik tanganku. Aku kaget setengah mati dengan tindakannya. Berani-beraninya namja kejam ini menarik tanganku. Aku meronta sekuat tenaga agar namja itu melepaskannya. Namun hal itu sia-sia

Namja itu memaksaku masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan mendudukan ku di meja makannya. Aku heran, untuk apa namja itu mengajakku ke sini? Jangan-jangan dia ingin membalas dendam terhadapku? "Oh, My God. Please save me!" ucapku lirih

Tidak lama kemudian namja itu muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa semangkuk nasi, sayuran hijau, dan ikan yang telah dihaluskan serta segelas air putih.

"Makan!" perintah namja itu dingin.

"Hah?!" seruku kaget mendengar kata-katanya

"Kau belum makan kan?! Cacing-cacing di perutmu pasti sudah meronta ingin segera diisi, tidak usah berpura-pura, lebih baik kau segera makan!" ujar namja itu dengan nada ketus.

Aku kesal mendengar semua kata-kata sinisnya. Benar-benar namja tak berperasaan! Semuu omongannya menusuk langsung ke dalam jantungku. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Segera kuambil makanan yang diberikannya padaku. Dan melahap nya sampai habis.

**~^0^~**

Sinar mentari langsung menerpa wajahku. Rasa silau membuat mataku terbuka dan terlonjak keget. Aku bangkit dan mendapat diriku tertidur di tempat tidur yang bukan milikku. Aku melihat di sekelilingku. Dan mendapati namja itu tertidur di sofa

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!"

Namja itu terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakanku

"Kugol momchuora! (hentikan itu!)" teriak namja itu sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Aku langsung terdim mendengar teriakannya dan menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Kau ingin memperkosaku yah?! Dasar namja kejam!" seruku, bukannya tidak mungkin kan. Amarahku sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba namja itu menarik tanganku dan menyandarkanku ke dinding. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku lalu berkata "Kalau aku mau, aku sudah melakukannya sejak awal!"

Mendengar itu, cepat aku menampar wajahnya. Kekesalanku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Namja itu melepaskan tanganku dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Kesempatan itu tidak aku sia-siakan. Segera aku berlari menuju apartemenku dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Aku termenung di balik pintu. Mendadak teringat sesuatu. Hari ini aku ada jadwal interview dari kantor tempat aku mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan beberapa hari yang lalu

Aku segera bersiap-siap mandi dan pergi, karena menurut iklannya, hari ini adalah walk interview terakhir. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bergegas.

**~^0^~**

"Aku hendak interview " sapaku ketika bertemu dengannya di lobby

"Wawancara? Mr. Lee sedang butuh pekerjaan rupanya. Oh, sebentar!" kata Mr. Kang. Ia kemudian membuka sebuah buku agenda miliknya dan membacakannya untukku.

"Kebetulan saudaraku sedang membutuhkan beberapa pegawai untuk perusahaannya, jika Mr. Lee berminat hari ini setelah wawancara pertama bisa mampir ke tempat saudaraku untuk wawancara. Yaa, mudah-mudahan bisa diterima," lanjut Mr Kang ramah.

"Ok. Boleh saya tau alamatnya?" tanyaku antusias.

Mr. Kang mengangguk dan mencatatnya di sebuah kertas lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Semoga berhasil!" Kata Mr. Kang sambil menunjukkan jempol ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat dan berlari meninggalkanya.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeonnggggg *tereakDiKupingKyu

Eumm panggil aku 'Rii' aja deh ya heheh  
gimana pendapat kalian tentang Chapter 3 nya? Mianhae kalo alur dari FF ini terkesan lama banget, soalnya di novel asli juga begini alurnya, kalau dipaksa cepet ntar malah amburadul jadinya.

Mianhae juga update nya lama banget, maklumin aja deh yah… namanya juga anak sekolah pasti punya kesibukkan tersendiri yang harus dikerjakan hehehh..

Masih ada typo kah? Kalau masih ada tolong harap maklum aja deh yah..

Jeongmal Gomawo for

**Mirukia, sissy, danactebh, sitapumpkinelf, , deviyanti137 **untuk review kalian *kisseu

Dan silent reader jugaaaa makasi yah.. udah baca walau gak nge review *peyukMing

Oke Lastttt Rii mau minta Review untuk chapter ini boleh yahhh *harus boleh *maksa XD

Annyeong~~~~

BLUSHH *ngilang


	4. Chapter 4

**The Apartment (Remake)**

Chapter 4 **"Mr. ****Simple****"**

**Cast:**

-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun/Gui Xian  
-Choi Siwon  
-Kim Ryeowook  
-Lee Hyukjae

.

.

**Length : **Chaptered

**Genre : **YAOI/LOVE ROMANCE, LITTLE HURT, OR ETC.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : kyumin and other cast belongs to God, parents, and fans, but the story is purely mine

**N/a**: ini adalah FF remake pertamaku yang diambil dari sebuah novel karya 'Vindi Prachmitasari' yang berjudul sama, Cuma ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit dirubah, aku harap kalian enJOY~ dengan FF ini *bow

**.**

**.**

**JOYERS ARE YOU READY TO READ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KYUMIN FANFIC! START NOW…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV'**

Dua wawancara hari ini telah selesai. Untuk posisi reporter di salah satu tabloid gossip di Seoul dan pramusaji sebuah kafe. Hei aku perlu menjelaskan kenapa aku tertarik menjadi salah satu reporter tabloid gossip? Yah karena itu cita-citaku sedari kecil, memburu berita seorang artis sepertinya menantang dan aku suka itu.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak melihat seseorang jatuh terkulai di pinggir jalan.

Aku mempercepat langkahku mendekatinya. Setelah tepat dihadapannya, aku miringkan kepalanya menghadapku. Kini, jelas sudah raut wajah namja itu. Wajah seorang yang sangat kukenal.

Ragu menyelimutiku ketika mengetahui dia adalah namja kejam tetanggaku. Namun, rasa kasihan yang mendalam membuatku memapahnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak memperhatikan kami. Keringat mulai keluar dari keningku. Nafasku terengah. Sepanjang perjalanan namja itu tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh, memanggil nama seseorang.

"Vicky-ah…! Vicky-ah…!" namja itu meracau

Racauan namja itu membuatku tambah sakit kepala. Namja itu tidak henti-hentinya menyebutkan nama itu.

"Gui xian!" kata Mr. Kang saat kami memasuki lobby apartemen

"Dia mabuk. Aku menemukannya terjatuh di jalan," jelasku. Alih-alih membantuku memapah namja itu, Mr. Kang hanya bengong melihat kami. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Aku langsung meletakkan tubuh namja itu di tempat tidurnya, melepaskan sepatunya. Kemudian menyelimutinya perlahan. Aku hendak melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba namja itu meracau lagi.

"Vicky-ah.. Vicky-ah" langkahku tibe-tibe terhenti. Namja itu menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan pergi!" lanjutnya dalam bahasa Korea. Aku hanya terpaku diam seribu bahasa. Ragu aku berbalik ke arahnya, dan saat itu juga kudapati pipinya basah. Airmata itu meleleh

'Vicky, siapa dia?'

~^0^~

Sayup-sayup kudengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Semakin lama semakin kencang. "Siapa sih pagi-pagi buta kayak gini bertamu?" kataku sambil menggeliat di tempat tidur

Dengan rasa malas dan kesal, aku bangkit dan membuka pintu apartemenku. "Siapa?" kataku sambil menguap.

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal hingga membuat rambutku terlihat sangat berantakkan. Mata ku membulat melihat seorang namja berada persis di depanku. Kutatap lurus wajah namja itu dengan seksama mencoba memperjelas pandanganku. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh namja itu padaku. Menatapku lurus sambil menahan senyum melihat penampilanku.

Aku menyadari sesuatu. Refleks aku menunduk memperhatikan penampilanku yang jauh dari kesan rapi. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang padanya.

Namja itu masih saja tersenyum, dan kali ini senyuman itu mampu membuat mataku tak berkedip. Senyuman manis di wajahnya mampu member warna cerah. Jauh berbeda dengan kondisi nya semalam

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku akhirnya

"Terima kasih atas kopi pahit nya semalam" katanya disertai senyuman

Aku tercengang beberapa detik lalu tersenyum dalam hati mengingat keisenganku semalam sebelum meninggalkannya. Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula kusiapka di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Setampan itukah aku pagi ini?" ucap nya seraya mengumbar senyum

Aku terkesiap. Senyumannya membuatku tak berkutik. Hari ini ia kelihatan sangat tampan "Oh, itu!" kataku salah tingkah. Aku terkekeh, "Kita kan tetangga, sudah sewajarnya saling menolong" kataku singkat mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Namja itu tersenyum sambil meninggalkan ku di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Sudah baikkan, kah?!" tanyaku tiba-tiba sedikit perhatian. 

Aku lagsung memukul kepalaku, bagaimaa pertanyaan bodoh itu terucap?

Namja itu menoleh "Aku baik-baik saja" katanya dingin dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya

Kututup pintu apartemenku dan bersandar di baliknya. Apa yang sudah kulakukan kali ini adalah hal terbodoh. Seharusnya pertanyaan seperti itu tidak aku ajukan pada musuhku. Hanya karena sebuah senyuman, aku langsung bisa bersikap manis padanya? Sangat tidak masuk akal!

**SUNGMIN POV'S end#**

**AUHTOR POV'S**

Gui xian menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia menyalakan televisi, tapi tidak ada satu acarapun yang menariknya. Ia malah tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah laku namja cantik 'menurutnya' tetangga apartemennya tadi.

'Namja manis yang aneh sekaligus menarik' batinnya

Tatapan Gui xian terpaku melihat sebuah iklan parfum yang dibintangi artis cantik Korea sedang menari-nari di tengah padang bunga yang luas. Melihat iklan itu rahang Gui xian mengeras

**'Sudah kubilang! Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Kalau tidak, kau akan meyesal nanti. Seumur hidup, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku'  
** ucapan itu membuat Gui xian berteriak kencang. Ia membanting gelas yang ada di genggamannya, kemudian berteriak lagi dengan kencang . Gui xian merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Jarinya menekan keypad dengan hafal

"Aku sudah bilang! Jangan pernah menayangkan iklan itu lagi! Kalian mengerti tidak apa maksudku! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya, hah?" ia melempar ponselnya hingga berhamburan di lantai. Ia tergugu di sudut ruangan

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Sungmin khawatir. Gui xian memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menyakitkan

"Maaf aku masuk begitu saja. Aku mendengar teriakan dari apartemenmu dan kulihat pintunya tak terkunci. Jadi aku langsung masuk" jelas Sungmin ragu

Tiba-tiba Gui xian berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin erat

"Song qian, Qiannie" katanya pelan

"Maaf aku bukan-"

"Sebentar saja! Tolong sebentar saja!" pinta Gui xian lirih. Sungmin mengerjap matanya dengan lucu lalu mengangguk. Tanpa sadar ia menepuk punggung namja itu dengan lembut.

**AUHTOR POV'S end#**

~^0^~

**SUNGMIN POV'S**

"Apa? Namja itu meluk kau Min? benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya?" kata Ryeowook tak percaya. Hari ini aku menelponnya, untuk menceritakkan hal ini padanya. Karena menurutku, aku sudah tidak dapat menyimpan masalah ini sendiri

"Apanya yang tidak bisa dipercaya? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Wookie!" kataku membela diri

"Memagnya pelukan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal itu bukan 'apa-apa' namanya eoh? Kau bilang namja itu akan menjai musuh mu, eh kayaknya sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang spesial, nih!" sindiran Ryeowook benar-benar membuatku menyesal telah bercerita padanya.

"Sudah lah! Aku malas cerita kalau kalau kau seperti ini, menyindir aku saja sejak tadi" kataku kesal

"Iya deh, maaf aku janji tidak mengulangi nya lagi. Ya sudah cerita lagi yah.. please…?" permintaan Ryeowook kali ini kuterima. Lagipula kepada siapa lagi bisa bercerita selain padanya. So meluncurlah cerita tentang namja itu dari A hingga Z.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, aku terdiam "Belum tau" jawab ku pelan

"Sungmin-ah..! kau bagaimana sih. Namja itu tetangga mu. Kau sudah dipeluk tanpa izin oleh nya, sudah dibantu sama dia, dan sekarang kau bilang tidak tahu namanya? Kau keterlaluan , yah" Ryeowook mengomel

Dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook. Aku memang keterlaluan. Hingga detik ini aku masih belum tahu siapa nama namja itu.

~^0^~

Hari ini aku sengaja bagun pagi. Entah angin apa yang membuat ku begitu bersemangat. Sejak pagi tadi aku sudah sibuk membereskan apartemen. Dan kini aku sudah berada di lobby menemui Mr. Kang

"Annyeong Mr. Kang" sapaku penuh semangat, Mr. Kang yang baru saja menutup telepn langsung membalasku

"Ne annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya

Aku menaikkan bahuku "Hanya saja bingung harus melakukan apa hari ini" jawabku singkat

"Bagaimana kalau menemaniku jalan saja" sebuah suara mengagetkan ku dari belakang. Entah dari mana datangnya namja itu hingga tiba-tiba kini berada di antara kami

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia langsung menyambar pergelanga tanganku da membawa ku pergi

"Tap.. tunggu dulu.. Hei!" kataku berusaha menghentikannya namun namja itu seperti memilik kekuatan super yang membuatku tak berdaya. Mr. Kang hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku

"Kau ingin membawaku ke mana?" kataku ketus ketika kami sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan

Namja itu tersenyum "Sudahlah! Kau tenang saja. Anggap saja sebagai balasan ayas kebaikkan kopi pahitmu"

"Ne" jawabku seraya tersenyum. Kami berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah berarsitektur khas Korea

"Makanan di sini terkenal enak. Kau harus mencobanya" namja itu membuka percakapan

Aku hanya mengangguk. Bagiku mendapat tawaran makan gratis adalah hal yang tidak ada duanya, mengingat kemampuan memasakku jauh di bawah standar. Kesempatan seperti inimana mungkin ku tolak

Aku menikmati makanan yag ada dengan lahap. Rassa lapar membuatku tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Coba ini! Ini adalah makanan kesukaanku" ujar namja itu sambil menaruh jajangmyun dan menaruhnya di piring Sungmin

Aku terus melahapnya. Htung-hitung sebagai cadangan nanti malam. Tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan menggunakan name tag salah satu tabloid Korea datang menghampiri kami

"Wajah anda seperti mengingatkaku dengan seseorang" kata namja berpakaian wartawan itu "Seperti.." lanjut namja itu sambil mencoba mengingat nama yang dimaksud

Aku yang sama sekai tidak mengerti ucapan namja wartawan itu hanya tertegun melihat ekspresi yang ditimbulkan keduanya. Ekspresi tidak suka dimunculka oleh tetanggaku. Terlihat dari sorot matanya

"Aku ingat sekarang!" ujarnya tiba-tiba "Seperti Cho Kyuhyun! Yah, benar wajahmu mengingatkanku pada actor terkenal itu" pekiknya

"Maaf, tapi anda salah orang. Saya bukan actor terkenal. Saya Gui xian"

Namja yang kuduga wartawan itu hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia lalu memerhatikanku yang hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Seakan ingin menanyaiku kalimat yang sama

"Maaf kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu!" pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua

"Mmm, kau kenal denga namja itu? Dia menyebutmu mirip dengan siapa tadi?"

"Ah, wartawan itu sepertinya salah orang. Ia menganggap wajahku mirip denga salah satu aktor terkenal Korea. Padahal jelas berbeda" kata namja itu mecoba menjelaskan yang diselingi denga tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Oh yah. Wah seperti apa wajah aktor Korea itu? Siapa tadi namanya? Apa benar dia mirip denganmu?" pujiku antusias

"Entahlah!" namja itu mengangkat bahunya "Kalau tidak salah, Cho Kyuhyun" lanjutnya

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun" kataku singkat sambil mengulang namanya "Mungkin kau bisa mirip seperti aktor itu. Kalau wajahmu sedikit dirapikian" kata-kataku langsung membuat namja itu tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara aku hanya sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang masih tersisa di mangkuk ku

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya. Aku tidak bisa menutupi rona bahagia yang terpancar di wajahku.

"Baiklah besok pasti saya akan datang jam 9, bukan?! Oh pasti. Terima kasih" kataku sambil menutup telepon

Berkurang sudah beban pikiranku, aku diterima kerja sebgai reporter di sebuah tabloid gossip. Tinggal menjalaninya esok hari, ujarku member semangat. Sesaat kemudian, aku memperhatikkan namja di sampingku yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok di sebrang sana. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari restoran. Ia berdiri cukup lama di pintu masuk dan kemudian berlari keluar

Aku tersentak kaget melihatnya keluar. Aku mencoba mengejar namja itu. Tapi larinya terlalu cepat dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke restoran itu dan menunggunya. Mungkin saja, ia ada keperluan yang mendadak, sehingga harus meninggalkanku di sini tanpa pamit

Waktu terus berlalu. Sudah 3 jam aku menunggu nya di restoran ini. Rasa amarah terhadap namja itu telah membuncah. Aku terus mengumpat penuh amarah

"Dasar namja gila! Awas saja kalau bertemu!" gerutuku penuh emos dan bangkit dari kursi. Setelah membayar seluruh billing, aku keluar dari restoran itu sambl terus saja mengumpat

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan. Rasa sesal pun menyeruak dalam hati. Untuk apa aku menerima tawarannya tadi. Ahhh dasar bodoh!

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih dua kilometer, aku semakin bingung. Suasana malam yang sepu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Perasaan aneh langsung muncul disekitarku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Aku tidak berani menengok ke belakang, takut apa yang ku khawatirkan terjadi. Kupercepat saja langkahku dan berharap segera meninggalkan jalan ini.

Namung semakin kupercepat langkah, kudengar langkah kaki di belakangku semakin mendekat. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan diriku diikuti seperti ini. Akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk menolhe ke belakang. Dua orang pria tampang sangat menyeramkan mencoba mendekatiku. Melihat hal itu aku langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya

Mereka terus mengejarku. Berteriak minta tolongpun kurasa tak ada gunanya. Jalanan saat ini sangat sepi. Nafasku memburu. Oksigen yang tersedia di bumi ini seakan berkurang. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang

**SUNGMIN POV'S end#**

~^0^~

**AUTHOR POV'S**

"Aku melihatnya! Yah aku baru saja melihatnya!" kata Gui xian dengan suara terbata-bata

"Gui xian, sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Tidak mungkin kau melihatnya. Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu akan kejadian yang sebenarnya lagi! Sadarlah!" kata pria itu di telepon

"Tapi—" bantah Gui xian berusaha untuk menjelaskan

"Sudahlah lupakan dia! Kau tidak mungkin akan hidup seperti ini terus, kan?" ujar pria itu mengingatkan

Gui xian terdiam lalu menutup flap ponselnya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Gui xian menjelaska hal itu pada sahabatnya. Namun, seperti biasa sahabat nya itu tidak mempercayainya. Padahal ia yakin terhadap apa yang dilihatnya

Gui xian memutar kembali langkahnya ke restoran. Ia teringat bahwa dirinya telah meninggalkan seorang namja manis itu sendirian di sana. Namja manis itu pasti akan sangat marah dengannya. Gui xian langsung mempercepat langkahnya

"Maaf apakah anda melihat namja yang bersamaku tadi di sini?" tanya Gui xian pada pramusaji itu. Mata pramusaji itu berputar. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Banyak sekali namja yang berkunjung hari ini. Mianhae aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" ucap pramusaji itu seraya membungkuk

Gui xian menghela nafas "Baiklah. Gamsahabnida"

'Seharusnya namja itu menungguku!' gumamnya kesal

Gui xian terus mencari sepanjang jalan, berharap menemukan namja manis itu. Ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya

"Noona!" teriak Gui xian memanggil namja manis itu. Gila memang, tpi ia tidak tau lagi harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa, semoga saja namja manis itu mendengar dan mengenali suaranya. Namun sayang, tidak ada satu sahutan pun yang menjawab nya. Gui xian merasa putus asa

.

.

.

"Sung ahjussi—Paman Sung, siapa orang ini?" tanya seorang pria dalam mobil

Pak Sung menoleh ke belakang. Dan langsung menatap luru sosok yang tertidur di belakang

"Mianhamnida, saya tidak mengenalnya, Tuan Choi" kata Pak Sung sambil melihat Choi Siwon

**AUHTOR POV'S end#**

**SUNGMIN POV'S**

"Hei…?" panggilnya seraya menepuk pelan pipiku. Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan sesosok namja yang tidak kukenal. Kuperhatikan wajahnya dalam-dalam, sontak aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya ku dengan panik sambil merapatkan tubuh ku di dinding mobil

"Jangan macam-macam, aku bisa teriak!" kataku mengancam

Namja itu tertawa sambil berkata "Anda pasti bukan orang Korea? Sejak tadi anda terus menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Anda darimana?" tanya namja itu sopan" 

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab ku ketus, namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah. Maafkan saya. Saya menemukan anda tertidur di dalam mobil saya. Dan saya ingin tanyakan apa yang Anda lakukan di mobil saya?" lanjut namja itu

Mendengar penjelasannya, aku langsung tersadar apa yang sudah kulakukan di dalam mobil ini

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak berkata kasar dengan Anda tadi. Aku.. hanya berlindung di sini. Tadi ada orang tak dikenal mengejarku. Kebetulan sekali mobilmu tidak dikunci jadi dengan mudah aku masuk ke sini" jelasku

"Kalau begitu saya akan pergi. Maaf" lanjutku sambil bergegas keluar dari mobil ini

Aku pamit dengan malu setengah mati aku berharap segera berlalu. Dengan langkah gontai aku mencoba melangkah. Namun, tiba-tiba semua menghitam da tubuh ku terasa ringan

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Haiii Rii muncul dengan membawa chap 4, yang minta panjangin chap nya tuhh udah Rii penuhin, baik kan.. *cengir

Masih banyak banget rahasia di dalamnya heheh.. jadi Rii harap kalian gak pernah bosen untuk baca dan review FF Rii ini.

Makasih banyak yg udah review di chap sebelumnya, mian gak bisa nyebut satu2 soalnya lgi kejer waktu nih tpi Rii hafal kok tenang aja

Rii juga mohon maaf banget Rii gak bisa update cpet kayak author2 yg lain karna kesibukkan Rii yang buanyak bangetttt

Oke untuk chap ini Rii minta Review lagi ya.. boleh kan *kedip2

Oke byee Annyeong^^


End file.
